


Let Me Warm You

by izukasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/pseuds/izukasa
Summary: just hajime and tomoya cuddling for the secret santa...





	Let Me Warm You

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!! this is a secret santa for @/eyprilklaris on twitter!!! i meant to push this out earlier, but i got super sick on christmas eve and stayed like that for a while ;--;. this is. really bad im sorry but i tried my best.... i really do like hajitomo so thank u for giving me a cute prompt!!!!

_ “Achoo _ _ —!” _

Hajime sneezes as he walks alongside Tomoya’s side, shivering from the cold. The other boy instinctively takes his hand into his own, slipping his glove off his hand to put Hajime’s into it.

 

“Stop walking around without gloves, you’ll freeze,” Tomoya scolds in passing. “And even if you don’t have gloves of your own, you can always ask for mine.”

 

A bashful smile appears on Hajime's face, and he laces their fingers together once Tomoya is done. “Thank you, Tomoya-kun. But won't you be cold?” The taller boy shakes his head hearing that.

 

“I can warm up once we get to my house, okay? Don't worry about me.”

 

And with minimal grievances, that's where they eventually end up.

 

“Here we are, head up to my room, okay? I'll bring some cookies.”

 

Hajime nods his understanding, and makes his way up to Tomoya's room. As he sits on the edge of his bed, he starts to look around at the area surrounding him.

 

It's not even close to a new sight to him— he's been in here countless times, after all. Books and clothes scattered haphazardly in some places, a couple pictures of Ra*bits together on the walls. There are also some older pictures too, of only the two of them together from middle school. It brings a smile to Hajime's face, a warmth budding through his chest like the embers of a crackling fireplace during Christmas time.

 

“It feels like you haven't been coming here as much recently,” Tomoya starts, placing a plate of cookies on his bed stand as he walks in. “It's like we've both grown up, huh?"

 

“That's a good thing, isn't it? That we're able to grow up together, and all. Although it is a little melancholy. Ah, right, you were going to warm up here. Come sit next to me, Tomoya-kun~”

 

Tomoya complies, taking a seat next to Hajime. Almost immediately, a hand snakes around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the other boy.

 

“Eh, Hajime…?!”

 

“Cuddle with me~”

 

Tomoya nods, and slips an arm around Hajime's waist. “Alright, I'm pretty sure I'm already warm, though.”

 

Sparing only a hum in response, Hajime rolls onto Tomoya's stomach, resting his chin on the taller boy's chest. He lets out a light giggle when Tomoya runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Haha, you're so cute, Hajime.”

 

That makes Hajime blush a deep red, but he doesn't look away, like he usually would. Instead, he wraps his arms around Tomoya's neck, pulling him closer.

 

“A-Am I warming you up?”

 

Tomoya nods, letting himself get pulled close. “Uh huh, you're really warm.”

 

They sit in silence for a little after that, not having anything else to say. That is, until Tomoya's hand brushes Hajime's chin upward, and the other can do nothing else but meet his gaze.

 

“Is something wrong, Tomoya-kun?”

 

Tomoya's hand twitches, but he doesn't pull away. A light tint is becoming evident on his cheeks, only confusing Hajime even more.

 

“N-No, it's just— can I kiss you?”

 

That makes Hajime burn up himself, but instead of pulling away, he only nods bashfully and closes his eyes. He can feel a pair of hands cup his face, and Tomoya's lips lightly pressed against his own. They're soft, but he can only enjoy them for a moment before the other boy pulls away.

 

“How was that? Tomoya asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Smiling, Hajime buries his head back into his chest, in an attempt to cover his blush. “R-Really nice, Tomoya-kun. Thank you.”

 

He can't see Tomoya, but when he feels a pair of arms squeeze around him, he can tell he's smiling as well.

 

“No, I should thank you instead, right? So thanks for warming me up, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading have a wonderful day!!!!


End file.
